Naruto Hentai Z
by uchiha85
Summary: Parodia Hentai de Naruto.Yaoi&Yuri.Sakura y Sasuke están a punto de desfogarse pero aparece Itachi y ella les deja solos. Entonces emprende una desesperada búsqueda para encontrar a Hinata y desquitarse con ella, pero ésta ha desaparecido misteriosamente.


Naruto Hentai Z Vol. 1

Por Fernando González Moreno

-La Búsqueda-

- ¡No me violentes, Sakura!- dijo Sasuke bajándose los pantalones entusiasmado.

- ¡Calla, gaye! A ti lo que te gusta es otra cosa...- dijo Itachi apareciendo de la nada y sujetando un consolador verde con una mano y una loción del mejor lubricante con la otra.

Tras esto, Itachi, le guiñó un ojo a su lujurioso hermano menor. Sakura, eróticamente cargada, se fue en busca de la máquina sexual de Konoha: Hinata-sama.

- ¿Dónde demonios está Hinata-sama?- se preguntaba una desesperada Sakura.

Llevaba buscándola desde hacía cuatro horas por toda la aldea. La había recorrido de un extremo a otro varias veces ya. Había ido al club de striptease, propiedad de Jiraiya, donde siempre se podía encontrar a Hinata. Pero esa tarde no estaba allí. El viejo pervertido, Jiraiya, no la había visto en varios días, le comentó muy preocupado a Sakura. Era normal su preocupación, Hinata era la mejor de la aldea. Conseguía calentar incluso a Shino. Algunos decían que Kabuto, una vez, viendo actuar a Hinata, había vuelto a la heterosexualidad. Orochimaru, su amante, jamás le pudo perdonar, y le prohibió la entrada a "El nido de amor", un local de ambiente gay, regentado por el propio Orochimaru y con Sasori como principal socio.

Había ido al barrio Hyuuga a preguntar a Neji, el primo de Hinata, sin embargo le encontró en mal momento. Neji se estaba masturbando enérgicamente mientras miraba un póster a tamaño real de Naruto en tanga.

Sakura cada vez estaba más turbada por la desaparición de la tímida Hinata. El encuentro con Neji no había sido fructífero, al menos para ella, y sólo había conseguido aumentar su preocupación. Así que cansada de buscar, se decidió por descansar un rato y pensó en ir a ver a su segunda opción: Ino-cerda.

Desde que Ino salía con Chouji apenas se habían visto. Al parecer este le daba mucha "caña", según se comentaba por la aldea. Pero esta noche Ino sería sólo suya.

Nadie contestaba, nadie abría la puerta. No había nadie en casa de Ino. Confusa y enfadada decidió mirar por la ventana trasera. La escena que vio la excitó como sólo Hinata sabía hacer: Chouji, como poseído, penetraba a una Ino a cuatro patas que gemía de placer. Sakura no se lo podía creer. Chouji no era un gran amante, ella ya lo había probado. ¿Qué es lo que pasaba? Estaba claro. Sakura advirtió que la sombra de Chouji era distinta de la de Ino.

Sakura sabía que algo pasaba, Chouji era un amante mediocre. Al menos no era eyaculador precoz como Kiba, se decía la pobre Sakura cada vez que se acostaba con su amigo ancho de huesos. Por fin encontró el truco que hacía que Chouji fuera una máquina sexual. De repente la puerta del armario de la habitación de Ino se abrió y dejó ver a Shikamaru y a Temari en idénticas condiciones que Ino y Chouji. Los movimientos del miembro del clan Akimichi se superponían con los de Shikamaru. Estaba claro¡el Kagemane no jutsu!

Sakura recordaba con regocijo aquellas noches de placer con Shikamaru. Este le había pedido ayuda para conquistar a Temari, y Sakura le dio un impresionante entrenamiento. Temari era muy apasionada en estos temas. Sakura bien lo sabía: aún recordaba las noches lésbicas con ella, con Ino y con Hinata.

Un estruendoso grito llegó a Sakura a sus espaldas. No se sorprendió en absoluto al comprobar como Jiraiya perseguía a Kurenai para intentar violarla. Sakura pensó en Sasuke y en su hermano Itachi y en la orgía que estarían viviendo.

-¡Dios, necesito encontrar a Hinata!- se dijo frustrada - ¡Oh, Dios mío!- exclamó Sakura dándose cuenta de su error. Pero aún se podía arreglar.

Sí alguien sabía donde estaba Hinata, esa era Kurenai. Así que marchó corriendo tras Jiraiya. Era fácil seguirle. Siempre que corría tras Kurenai o Anko (cosa que ocurría a diario, salvo cuando Tsunade tenía el día calentorro), dejaba un reguero de babas y sus pisadas provocaban un gran estruendo, además de los gritos de ánimo que se daba a sí mismo y las frases picantes a su perseguida (del tipo¡ven a mí, guarrilla! o ¡ven con mis sapos, ellos te quieren!).

Si Sakura quería alcanzar a Kurenai debía hacer algo lo más rápido posible. Decidida se plantó delante de Jiraiya, este paró de golpe y empezó a hacer gestos obscenos con las manos y la pelvis. Sakura se levantó la camiseta (una con el símbolo del clan Uchiha, que le había regalado Sasuke como plan para hacer promoción de su clan) y enseñó sus increíbles pechos. Jiraiya cayó al suelo en un charco de sangre y entre convulsiones. Kurenai dio las gracias a Sakura con un polvo rápido en casa de Asuma. Luego le dio la información que necesitaba: Hinata había quedado para estudiar con Kakashi.

Sin perder tiempo, Sakura, se marchó en busca del piso de Kakashi. Al llegar llamó al timbre que sonaba con la Banda Sonora de la película de culto "El paraíso Icha Icha". Un pelo a lo cazo y unas enormes cejas le recibieron. Era Maito Gai, el compañero de Kakashi.

- No, no... no está Kakashi, se marchó hace una hora con Hinata-sama. Creo que fueron a casa de Naruto. Bueno, adiós, tengo mucho que planchar.

Estaba cansada, pero sólo con pensar en Hinata, Sakura recuperaba fuerza y determinación : "¡Jooo! Estaba tan buena y era tan mona..." . Corrió a casa de Naruto sin más dilación.

Al llegar, encontró la puerta abierta y sintió un escalofrío. En silencio y sin hacer ruido recorrió la casa de Naruto. No había nadie. Sólo le quedaba por comprobar el dormitorio. Al acercarse oyó unos ruidos dentro, algo parecido a gemidos.

Despacio entreabrió la puerta y miró dentro. Su sorpresa no tuvo límites: tumbado en la cama frotándose violentamente contra las sábanas estaba Neji.

El Hyuuga ahora descansaba exhausto sobre la cama de Naruto. Una vez recuperado, siguió con lo que verdaderamente había venido a hacer. Rebuscó en los cajones y fue echando en una bolsa todo objeto que encontraba, luego saltó por la ventana.

Sakura entró en la habitación y pensó en lo que haría Neji con las posesiones de Naruto. Se juró que no volvería a mirar a Neji a los ojos. ¿Dónde estará Naruto?, se preguntó Sakura. No encontró respuesta. A sí que volvió corriendo al club de Jiraiya, "el Sapito Cachondo". Allí podría pensar con calma mientras veía actuar a Tenten.

Cuando llegó encontró a Kakashi al lado de la barra bebiendo un vaso de ron. A su lado estaba Gaara, el guardaespaldas de Naruto, bebiendo un poco de leche. Tenten no había podido venir a trabajar así que encontró a Naruto disfrazado de su amiga sustituyéndola.

- ¿Dónde cojones estabas, Kakashi?- preguntó malhumorada Sakura. Luego cogió un taburete, lo colocó cerca de su sensei y pidió a Kisame, el barman, un trago de burbon.

- ¡Hola, Sakura¿Has visto qué bien lo hace hoy Tenten? Está inspirada...- gritó en el oído de su alumna. Sakura, harta de tanta tontería, agarró a Kakashi del cuello.

-¿Has visto a Hinata¡Tengo entendido que habías quedado con ella!- y le empezó a zarandear violentamente, al final este cayó medio muerto al suelo y desde ahí le respondió entre sus últimos alientos de vida.

- No... no... no... la... he... he... vis... to- y murió.

En ese momento, entró por la puerta del local el primo de Hinata, Neji, que se había enterado de que hoy Tenten estaba enferma y le iba a sustituir Naruto. Neji traía un saco con billetes de un dólar para introducirlos en el tanga de Naruto, y una caja de clinex perfumados.

Sakura ya había tomado cinco botellas de burbon, pero aún necesitaba más. Tenía que acabar con el calentón a base de alcohol. Demasiado había tomado cuando se desplomó hacia atrás; al caer observó a su lado al Tercer Hokage, que estaba registrando el cadáver de Kakashi, a la vez que se iba guardando las cosas más valiosas. Al instante, apareció a su lado el Cuarto Hokage, el mensajero de la aldea.

- Tengo un comunicado para Uzumaki Naruto.

El interesado, repleto de billetes de un dólar en el tanga, que ahora parecía un dodotis, golpeó a Neji y escuchó el mensaje.

"Naruto-kun. Kukukuku. Tengo a Hinata-sama.

Si quieres volver a verla convence a Kabuto

para que vuelva a ser mi amante. Si no,

entregaré a Hinata en trocitos. Lleva a

Kabuto al "Sapito Cachondo" a eso de las

dos de la mañana.

Firmado: Anónimo. Orochimaru ."

Sakura despertó en seguida de su coma etílico al oír el nombre que más deseaba. Miró su reloj, con el emblema del clan Uchiha de fondo. Eran las dos menos cinco. Tenía que encontrar a Kabuto... sin embargo, se le ocurrió algo. Neji y su Byakugan. Seguro que Orochimaru estaba aquí ya. Así le encontraría.

Sakura tenía un plan. Fue hasta Neji, le agarró del cuello con tanta fuerza que apareció en los ojos del Hyuuga el Byakugan. Le fue moviendo por toda la habitación.

-¿Dónde está Orochimaru y Hinata?- Neji respondió señalando un lugar con la mano.

Era la "Sala de Juegos" de Jiraiya, donde él "probaba" a las nuevas Stripper. Sakura había estado trabajando allí un par de años. Naruto y Sakura fueron hasta dicha sala, y penetraron en ella como sólo un ninja de Konoha sabe hacer: dando un portazo y gritando.

Hinata se encontraba en una cama atada de pies y manos. Orochimaru se estaba masturbando viendo un video casero de Neji masturbándose con un póster de Naruto en tanga. Rápido, Naruto hizo el Kagebunshin y atrapó a Orochi. Sakura le golpeó fuertemente en la cara. Mientras estaba inconsciente le disfrazaron de Tsunade. Cuando llegara Jiraiya le violaría una y otra vez. Ese era su "castigo".

Sakura consiguió desfogarse con Hinata. Naruto accedió a una cita con Neji. Ahora son pareja. Orochimaru al final volvió con Kabuto, sin embargo los domingos hace un trío con Tsunade y Jiraiya.

El video porno de Neji masturbándose fue líder en Internet ciento treinta semanas consecutivas.

---------------

Espero que os haya gustado y que dejéis un review!


End file.
